


A Quick Bit of Fun

by soongtypeprincess



Category: Independence Day (Movies), Independence Day: Resurgence (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Closet Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: Milton tries to be spontaneous for Brackish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!
> 
> I just want them to be happy!

It was only just a few days ago, but the words were still eating away at Milton. 

Brackish was on his way to the lab with one of the other scientists while Milton was leaning over one of the tables in the kitchen going over autopsy notes while his leftover stew was in the microwave. 

He was too enthralled with his notes to hear Brackish excuse himself from his colleague, telling him that he would “meet him there” as he had to check on something first.

That something happened to be a brief meeting between Milton’s behind and the palm of Brackish’s hand.

Milton jumped out of his trance and gave his boyfriend an icy glare. “Good Lord, Brackish! You scared me!” 

The scientist bit his lip and glanced behind him to make sure the coast was clear before he leaned in for a kiss.

Milton moved his head, saying, “B...everyone is here. We have to be careful.”

Brackish smirked and clicked his tongue. “Come on, Milty. I'm sure everyone knows by now.” When Milton didn’t respond, he shook his head. “You’re no fun.”

The last words cut him like a knife, but that was days ago and now Milton was marching down the hallway, being careful not to bump into any of the new scientists and interns. It seemed that the more work they had to do, the more people they had to hire, and, although Milton started to miss the calm that was once his underground home, he was eager to have more help in the new medical wing.

His eagerness now grew when he spotted his boyfriend coming toward him with one of his new assistants. “Dr. Okun, do you have a moment?”

Brackish quickly signed something on the clipboard and handed it to the young lady beside him. She nodded and walked back toward one of the labs as Brackish replied, “Yes, of course, Doctor. What is it?”

“I...uh...I need your assistance in identifying a formula...please.”

Brackish held back a sly smile. “A formula? YOU need help identifying a formula?”

“Yes, please!” Milton exclaimed as he turned to lead the way. 

Brackish followed him until they rounded the corner that led to an empty hallway. Milton opened the first door he saw and grabbed Brackish’s wrist to pull him inside with him.

“Milton...this is a broom closet,” he informed as the dim light enveloped them. “What the hell are we doing in--”

He was cut off by Milton grabbing the lapels of his lab coat and giving him a sensual kiss. Brackish grunted in surprise and pulled away with a deep breath. 

“What the--?”

“Oh, come on, you're no fun,” Milton whispered against his lips.

Brackish gave him a huge grin. “Oh, okay. I see how it is," he growled as he took off his lab coat and let it fall to the floor. Milton did likewise and they fell into each other, Brackish’s long arms wrapping around Milton’s waist and Milton’s hands clutching his lover’s shoulders.

Milton slid off Brackish’s red suspenders and moaned as he felt teeth gently nibbling his neck. His thigh brushed against the hard bulge in Brackish’s pants, making him whimper.

“Do you want me?” Milton whispered in his ear.

“Oh, you know I do, baby,” Brackish sighed.

He quickly unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard cock. “Oh god dammit.”

Milton rested his forehead on his boyfriend’s. “What? No lube?”

“Shit...no...I don’t have it,” Brackish said. “I wasn’t really expecting any of this.”

“I was.” Milton reached into his pants pocket and revealed the small lube bottle.

Brackish purred as he leaned in for another kiss. “I fucking love you!”

Milton laughed as he handed over the bottle and unzipped his pants. “At the risk of ruining the mood, it needs to be quick.”

“No, no, I agree,” Brackish said as applied a generous amount of lube. “Actually, uh…we’re supposed to be in a meeting right now.”

“Meeting? What meeting?”

“With the Department of Defense.”

Milton’s eyes grew wide. “That’s today??”

Brackish giggled as he spun his boyfriend to face the wall and yanked down his underwear. “Yep,” he whispered as he moved closer and positioned the doctor to arch his back. “But I don’t mind being fashionably late.” 

Milton gasped and stifled a loud moan as Brackish’s cock entered him. “Ohhh, oh, B…”

His partner began with gentle movements that soon escalated into deep thrusts. His thrusts moved quicker and the sounds coming from Milton were giving him chills. He knew he wouldn’t last very long.

“Oh, God, baby,” Brackish said through gritted teeth. “I needed this so badly.”

Milton smiled. “You always need me. Admit it.”

Brackish leaned forward and playfully licked the back of his lover’s neck. “Lift your leg a little.”

“Like this?” Milton raised his left leg and almost lost his balance when Brackish suddenly gripped his inner thigh and held it against his hip. “Oh, B!” Milton blurted out as he rested his back against Brackish’s chest. “Oh, yes, that’s it, baby! Right there…right there…harder…”

His request was granted and his whole body began to shake from his fervent thrusts. Milton bit his bottom lip to keep his moaning as quiet as possible.

Brackish could feel him quivering in his grip and his soft moans were driving him wild. He released Milton’s leg and grasped his cock. “Are you gonna cum for me, darlin’?”

“Yes, B…oh my God, yes!” He felt fingers tease the head of his dick and he leaned into the wall once more as he climaxed.

Brackish felt Milton’s cum spill over his knuckles and he loudly sighed against the doctor’s neck as he gushed inside him.

They stood still for a moment to catch their breath until Brackish laid a soft kiss on the back of Milton’s neck and pulled away from him.

He found a roll of paper towels and cleaned himself. “Oh…my…” he laughed.

“What is it?” Milton said as he smiled. He turned to face his boyfriend who was handing him a few towels.

“Nothing, just…that was amazing.”

Milton threw his used towels in the bin next to him and pulled up his pants. “Still think I’m no fun?”

Brackish proceeded to dress himself as well and he raised his eyebrows. “Is that what this was about? Oh, well…I really love the way you hold grudges.”

“Oh, shut up,” Milton murmured.

“You’re so romantic, too. How did you know I always wanted to make love next to a dirty mop bucket?”

Milton hanged his head and hid his now red face in his hands. “Stop it.”

Brackish approached him and held him in his arms. “I tease because I love.” The look Milton gave him didn’t appear convinced. “Okay, I tease because I’m a brat. Right?”

“Definitely,” Milton said as he kissed him.

Brackish nuzzled his nose against Milton’s cheek. “I do love you, though.”

Milton smiled. “Well, you should. I am the fun one.” They shared another kiss. “Come on. Let’s be fashionably late.” He grabbed the door handle. “Um…oh no…no, no, no, no!”

“What is it, babe?”

“The handle isn’t budging!” Milton exclaimed. “Oh, shit, I think we’re locked in!”

“Oh, come on, Milty,” Brackish said as he gripped the handle. “How can it be—“ He gulped and looked into his partner’s wide eyes. “I think we’re locked in.”

Milton suddenly felt faint and began to pace around the closet. “Oh, God. We’re fired.”

“We’re not fired, baby,” Brackish assured him.

“No, this is it. This is the day we get fired. I knew this day would come. Oh, God, Milton, why?? See you what happens when you try to be spontaneous!” 

In the midst of his panicking, Milton didn’t notice that Brackish was already working out a plan to unlock the door. 

“Oh no,” the doctor lamented, “what if one of us gets transferred? B, we’ll never see each other again and it’ll be my fault!”

Brackish calmed him down by cupping his face in his hands. “Honey, we’re not gonna get fired. Not today, anyway.”

Later that evening, when the employees of Area 51 were retiring to their quarters, a few interns couldn’t help but notice, upon passing the open broom closet, that three empty cans of compressed air and a broken door handle were laying on the floor


End file.
